


Works in Progress

by ladystarknaked



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladystarknaked/pseuds/ladystarknaked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles Drabbles Drabbles (because i'm too lazy for real stories)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Book Thief: Cosette/Eponine (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♥ i accidentally take your book au ♥

_The End._

That was it. To her the ending was perfect, but (even in her third re-read of the novel) Eponine was sad to let go of the story. Books only gave a little bit of their souls, but Eponine felt like this novel took all of hers. Her favorite phrases and moments of prose were highlighted, underlined, and earmarked lovingly. She wrote in the columns of the book, carrying it everywhere. The tome was her precious escape. However, now that it was over, she could finally take a bathroom break.

   Eponine looked up around the library and quickly tied her curly hair in a bun. As she did this, Eponine noticed another person sitting down across from her. She glanced over at the girl with piles of theological texts and beaten up books (a few looking much like Eponine's). The girl seemed a bit frazzled as she frantically took notes, scanning the books for information. Every so often, she would stop to fix her glasses or would stick her tongue out (rather cutely, Eponine thought). Eponine could not certain if the girl could be trusted with her book, but at this point she was desperate. 

    She blushed for a moment before finally asking, "do you mind watching my seat and things for me? I have to use the restroom for a moment."

    The other girl looked shocked for a moment before slowly nodding her head. Eponine pushed her book to the girl and rose from her seat. _Now to find the bathroom._ Eponine usually never went to her school's library, but her reading required the space's silence. Unfortunately, it meant Eponine had to work to find her way out. After about fifteen minutes of searching, she found the restroom on the floor above. Once she was done, Eponine ran back down to her seat where she noticed the girl and her many textbooks disappeared. Along with her own book. 

     Instead Eponine found a slightly similar looking novel with a note saying:  _Sorry, I had to leave. Roomate emergency. The boy sitting at the table said he would watch your book._

 

      "Fuck," Eponine silently cursed, "the bitch took my book".

 

* * *

 

       Cosette Fauchelevent was not the best reader. This fact surprised most people, but Cosette had no desire to read outside of her school requirements. This was the only reason (completed by the fact that her housemates "sexiled" her) she was currently surrounded by books in the library. Going to a Catholic university meant she had to take the required theology class, which had an extensive reading list. All the books were worn down by the years of college students' abuse, and Cosette had enough difficulty telling one from the other. And she found the books unnecessarily boring. It was too much for her, and Cosette felt like she needed a break. 

       Which is why she didn't know how to respond when the cute girl across from her gave her another book to watch. Cosette had silently observed the girl during her attempted study session. She just could not understand how somehow could be so immersed in a book. It seemed as though nothing could take the brown-eyed beauty from her story. Cosette was also aware of how the girl played with her large, curly hair every so often and occasionally bit her her lip, but that was neither here nor there. Cosette had work to do. 

       After nodding a "yes" to the girl, Cosette went back to taking notes and trying to find the motivation to continue her work. This was short-lived. Her phone began ringing loudly, "Homewrecker" by Marina and the Diamonds blaring through the library's quiet hall. Cosette frantically looked through her bag to find the device, but it was too late. Around her, other students began to shush the noise, groaning loudly to each other. When Cosette found her phone, it was Musichetta, Bahorel, and Joly's face on the screen, along with several text notifications. Cosette silenced her phone and started to pack her books, leaving the girl's on the table. She ripped out a piece of notebook paper to explain her leaving, and asked the boy next to her to watch the thick tome. There a little regret that she never learned the girl's name, but it was pushed to the back of her mind as she biked back to her apartment

       She had not yet realized she had the wrong book. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me your love, please


	2. With the Band: Grantaire/Enjolras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♥ my wannabe indie rock band plays a gig and you’re drunk as fuck dancing in front of me au.♥ Grantaire/Enjolras

   It started with Eponine, as most things do. 

 

> "Come on, R! You have to come see this band with me- they're basically us, but they can actually play instruments."
> 
> "Eponine, you cannot keep saying that. We've got enough songs to match the Ramones. Just because we can't play guitar does not mean " **Gentle Dysphoria** " isn't a real band," Jehan tutted. 

    Grantaire looked at the flyer she was shoving in his hands, with the header reading " **Aubade Barricade Playing at the Corinth".** Underneath described the band as a mixture of the "social justice and indie punk rock" persuasion, which made it sound more pretentious than anything. Jehan looked over his shoulder and made a light humming noise as ze read it. Grantaire could tell that ze was interested in seeing any new punk bands, which meant R was being sucked into Eponine's plan.

 

> R sighed, "can you at least promise me there will be alcohol?"

    Eponine gave him a light peck on the cheek and chuckled a "yes". She and Jehan began planning their outfits for the night, which likely had something to do with flower crowns and ripped jeans. Eponine started talking about Cosette joining them as another date night, making Grantaire groan a little. Eponine's new girlfriend was sweet and intelligent (hardcore in her own way), but she always made Grantaire a little aware of his own imperfections (particularly his drinking). Even so, she was lovely to be around.  Jehan wanted Grantaire to wear his signature red beanie and their "band" shirt.  Grantaire generally avoided wearing his own designs, but he wanted to be proud of the group. Even if they weren't really a band. 

* * *

 

    Cosette joined the trio at Cafe Musain before they all headed to the Corinth. When they arrived at the venue, Grantaire was already pretty drunk. If Eponine could rate it, Grantaire would be at a 6. His normally calm and philosophical attitude became increasingly lively. Jehan and Grantaire were currently having a discussion on the importance of Greek tragedies on the Romantic literature, with Cosette quipping in occasionally (Eponine held her hand all the while). The concert included three other bands before Aubade Barricade, so the four decided to appreciate the atmosphere. 

     The concert space was packed with hipsters of all sorts. Even in his blurry haze, Grantaire recognized a few people who came into his tattoo shop a few times. Jehan met up with zer girlfriend Bahorelle, a mechanic who Grantaire knew from his boxing gym. Eponine introduced Cosette to Bahorelle and her friend Feuilly whose younger brother was in the performing band. The six of them talked about the other bands (Grantaire and Jehan agreed that their band was significantly better than the first), and about Aubade Barricade. Feuilly and Eponine were currently trying describe the music style to a tipsy Grantaire. 

> "They're like Arctic Monkeys meets Sleater Kinney", explained Feuilly. 
> 
> Grantaire replied skeptically, "that isn't even possible. Sleater Kinney and the Arctic Monkeys have nothing in common. One group is all dudes and the other is all girls, plus they're pretty pop-y now."
> 
> "But my brother is the only guy in the group. Courf and Combeferre are both girls AND they only really follow the Arctic Monkeys lyrical style," Feuilly retorted. 
> 
> Eponine added, "either way, they have a solid punk sound. It's like the Police when they first started, but with a lot of influence from the Stooges. I heard their songs on SoundCloud and I think they're worth following."

    But Grantaire didn't hear the end of her sentence, as the curtains opened and out came a golden voice. It was not specifically feminine or masculine, but rather something in between. It was heaven, or the closest Grantaire could get to it. In his drunken state, all Grantaire wanted to do was become a part of the music. He looked over at the crowd's reaction to the music. Most people were bobbing their heads to the beat. Cosette and Eponine began to sway together, but Grantaire felt like this wasn't enough. He needed to do more. He needed to dance. 

      It should be stated that Grantaire is an artist in many forms: lyrical genius, fantastic drawer, and he has perfect pitch. Though he loves to move his body, Grantaire is quite possibly the worst dancer in all of history. Ask Eponine or Jehan and they would quickly recount the St. Patrick's Day of 2009, when Grantaire suddenly believed he could do the Irish Jig. Needless to say, more than one person was injured. 

       Even so, Grantaire began to sway and spin to the music erratically. As the music became louder and more upbeat, R flailed his arms and legs to match its rhythm. He was so drunkenly caught up in the sound and the beauty of it all that he failed to notice the singing stopped. At least, until he felt someone tapping him on his shoulder.

> "Hey, wild one, you need to calm down before you hurt yourself."

       Grantaire looked at the man with gorgeous dark skin and golden hair staring back at him, feeling something he didn't understand. A yearning, as if something was bubbling inside of him, waiting to be released. 

       And then Grantaire threw up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aubade Barricade comes from Jehan's poem about "the sun will rise", which i love. Enjolras is all about the future in my opinion, so i thought it was appropriate. (aubade: A love song which is sung at dawn)  
> Gentle Dysphoria: I feel like this phrase explains grantaire perfectly. He's poetic and appears very passive, but it's because of his dissatisfaction with life and his own cynicism. idk. 
> 
> send me your love please


End file.
